Era of Lost History
The Era of Lost History (alternatively the Age of Lost History) was a period in the history of the Current Era, where no human history was recorded. It followed immediately after the 2012 Catastrophe & ended at the start of the Dark Wars in 2050. Background Era 2012 Catastrophe Missing Years Human recession Rise of the Dark Race During the disaster, alitronium came into the Earth, devastating the landscapes with radiation. In the midst of this, the alitronium was most likely responsible for the rise of the Dark Race, evil spiritual creatures known as shadowghosts. The shadowghosts, led by the first of them all, Core, were to destroy the human civilization & any type of human artifacts left behind. Once this goal was accomplished, they were to destroy the Earth & then conquer & destroy other planets with life on them as well. Among these shadowghosts were Mellion, Core's second-in-command, Hereson & the shadowmistresses, Axia & Somerlee. Environmental changes Following the impact of 2012, the radiation caused an intense atomic winter. Up until 2025, the Earth underwent an ice age with glaciers spreading out & covering most of the world. These glaciers were the equivalent to the height of the glaciers in the time known as Snowball Earth. The glaciers covered the half of the northern hemisphere & half of the southern. In 2025, they began to recede due to atomic summer & the glaciers returned to the poles, where they remained at their height until around 2175. In 2035, the summer ended, which was during the time the shadowghosts appeared around 2030. Mountains appeared to rise in the oceans & some isolated Latin America & parts of South America & North America from moisture, causing the damp wetlands that were swampy grasslands to become a desert called the Wastelands. Final Years Repopulation of humans By 2040, Earth had reverted to a state where the human population could thrive & prosper as it underwent an explosion from the mere 2,500 to a large 50,000. The Era, however, did not end until 2050 when the establishment of the Global State had been announced. Beginnings of the Global State During the final years of the Era of Lost History, humans began organizing for the establishment of a government. Not all humans participated in the idea of the Global State, the new society that would repopulate Earth, as there were native tribes from other continents that knew nothing about the State nor the people who lived in it. Rise of the native tribes It is uncertain when or how the tribes of natives on Earth began, but they started as early as the Era of Lost History, predictably 2040. No one knows if the natives were the descendants of survivors of the 2012 Catastrophe that were from another continent or if they were from North America. The natives developed their own cultures & beliefs specific to their location in the world. The list of tribes present on Earth were the Spaniards, Inuits, Brazilis, Tikis, Voodoos, Vikings, Barbarians & Marauder tribes. Primitive citys Aftermath Dark Wars Global State